Demonic Pleasure-Tools
Page created by Flodoomable =Origin:= These tools have been crafted and reworked since the era of the previous DemonLords. Even in times where monster killed man, there was always a primal lust in monsters. Special toys for oral, anal and vaginal pleasure where always popular. Even today these toys are sold, gifted and made all over the world and used inconspicuously by most people. =Effect:= These toys can come in three variants. Powered, unpowered and enchanted. While both unisex options are widely used some prefer one over the other. Unpowered: These toys work like you would expect them, applied to the sexual organ they provide pleasure akin to that of actual sexual partners without the worry of having to find a mate. The user can set their own pace and use the toy on whatever part of the body they desire. Powered: These toys use the energy stored within them to vibrate, extend or even in some cases change shape to the whim of the user. This can be very handy for users that like it progressively bigger, have multiple orifices or like to have a warm harmless spunk-like liquid shot into them at the moment of their climax. =Power types:= Toys can be charged by either using a gem willed with magical energy, one can easily replace the gem with another once it runs out of charge. Toys can run on holy magic, angelic beings for example use this on themselves to clean off any taint left by a monster attack and it also relieves build up corruptive lust that may have been pressed upon them by the monster attack. Usage by an angelic being charges the toy with holy magic, allowing ordinary humans to cleanse themselves as well if they use this 'used' toy. Toys can run on Demonic energy which can prove addictive. These toys charge by usage by a monster and can potentially turn users that use this 'used' toy into a monster or incubus. These toys are especially special since the more the user uses them, the more they will find that the toy will only stop of its own accord. It is a known risk that the toy will keep pleasuring a frequent user well beyond the intended number of climaxes. Enchanted Though optional, Demonic Energy-powered toys use spells build into them to make the skin they come in contact with incredibly sensitive. This causes the user to reach their climax far quicker than ordinarily which makes it a must-have for especially females as they will surely wet the bed many times over for what feels like hours of ecstasy filled pleasure in half the actual time. =Rarity:= Litches, Baphomet, witches, dwarves, elves, humans, goblins and one's. All races have at least a small percentage that spends their career making exciting new toys, these are widely sold in both the bottom of the sea, in the Human Lands and in the Demon Realms. These products are widely traded to cater to almost every fetishes known to man and even a wide scale of fetishes only monsters know about. You merely have to ask the right person and they will be able to direct you to a store that sells such items no matter if you are in the Demon Realm Capitol, Order Capitol or any random town. Makers of these fun toys are everywhere, they have an annual convention in the main hall of the Sabbath Headquarters. Surprisingly enough the Sabbath does not endorse becoming child-like on this day in fear of scaring off any welcome visitors to the convention. Category:Items